leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-7627698-20130405061820/@comment-7627698-20130406160947
@Zosm Ziggs' ulti also deals less damage if an enemy escapes the primary blast zone. Damage is reduced noticably - Lux's ulti deals consistent damage in comparison and isn't as easily avoided as you claim. Unless you can see Lux on the map and where/when she channels the ulti, you're very likely to get hit. I can also make the same argument, "it is impossible to dodge without flash/spells if it's well aimed." On another note; How the hell do you get Nocturne's ulti to have double the range?! It only has 1/3 of the range at rank 1 and only 500 more range at rank 3. Why does Lux's ulti need more utility? It deals tons of damage! 'That's all the utility it needs. Look at Nami - her ulti isn't nearly as powerful, it does cc though. You can't have everything. @Guggaburggi While Ziggs is a poke champ with generally lower cooldowns than Lux, his abilities are much harder to hit as well, and much more mana consuming due to their spammy nature. Lux's passive along with her E allow her to harass safely from distance and from auto attack range, while being out of harms way. The individual damage of each spell is very much in tune with any other spell - in fact, because of the passive, she will outdamage other champions if she also lands an auto attack. She also has a shield, allowing her to soak more damage than she should be able to. Again, Lux's damage is just fine without the ulti. It's in tune with that of any other champion. This is a non-argument. As for cooldowns, Akali's Q is on a 4 sec cooldown. Kha'zix Q is 3.5. Karthus' Q is 1 second. Xerath's is 5. Plenty of champs with similar cooldowns. Don't see why it matters. Different champs, different mechanics, different play styles. However... One specific champ also has a very low cooldown ulti... You can't compare AP ratios like that. Ziggs only has a 2.55 AP ratio is he hits with ALL THE MINES and the Satchel Bom- which '''never, ever, ever, '''happens. At best he'll hit with like 4 of his mines and one Q, which translates to about 70% AP + 65% - culminating in about a 1.30-1.40 ratio. The bomb is almost never used for trading with enemies in the first place. Ahri has the total ratio of 1.81, but her abilities are major skill shots and require her to be in very closeproximity to her target. Her Q can be dodged with ease, her E can as well, and her W is self-targeting. Now, Lux has a 1.30 AP ratio on her offensive skills. However, she also has a .35 ratio on her shield, which is essentially MINUS 35% AP against her opponents. She also has a passive that allows her to deal additional damage following skills. Ahri wouldn't beat Lux because of higher ratios - she'd win because she can dodge all of Lux's abilities with her ulti. Ratios don't win a lane - champions and the players behind them do. It's not as black and white as you claim. Again... Her damage is fine. Her utility is fine. Her ulti is not. '''You know what'd be interesting? For 10 minutes! Every time Ahri and Lux get their ultis back off cooldown, they each use a full combo and their ulti. How much damage would they have done after 10 minutes?! ' Answer: Lux, with a cooldown of 24 seconds on her ulti has time for 25 full combos in those 10 minutes. The damage aside, that's an AP ratio of 5.1~. Ahri, with a cooldown of 48 seconds on her ulti ('''JUST TO MAKE IT FAIR, I ALLOW HER TO BE COOLDOWN CAPPED AS WELL, EVEN THOUGH AHRI'S USUALLY DO NOT GO FOR THE CAP!!!), '''has time for 12.5 ultis in 10 minutes - '''I round up to 13 because I'm such a nice guy. '''Her total ratio is 3.7~ AP. So.... After 10 minutes, with 1 full combo every time the ulti is off-cooldown, Lux almost deals TWICE as much damage as Ahri does! Given more time, the difference only increases! She has far more damage/minute than any other mage, because she is allowed to ulti far more often. Further supporting my point - she needs a much higher base cooldown on her ulti. It's far too short for what it provides. Massive damage. As for your question, easy. Statistics don't mean shit. That's all there is to it. Right now, Sion has the highest daily win-rate with 58%. ''OH WAIT, ISN'T SION BROKEN AND ABOUT TO BE OVERHAULED?! '''''So what if Lux has a 52% win rate rigth now? If she was nerfed, good players will continue to do well with her, bad players will continue to feed. Statistics don't mean anything.